Don't Scream
by NerdAngel
Summary: It's Halloween night and Dean decides to drag Sam to a "haunted house," little do they know that when they enter, the house has no intentions of letting them out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: In celebration of my favorite holiday, I've decided to do a Halloween one! I will be posting this story every Saturday this month.**

 **it's a teen!Chester story so there are no spoilers (unless you aren't aware of the boys' fear).**

 **Thank you to anyone who checks this out.**

 **Thank you LilyBolt and miXiZ for everything.**

 **I don't own Supernatural or its characters**

Ch 1

"Sammy. Sammmyyyyy."

Sam's eyes slowly cracked open at the sound of his name. The voice that called to him wasn't his father's or his brother's, in fact, he couldn't recall what it was about it but it sounded foreign and yet familiar at the same time. It took only seconds for the young teen to go from half awake to wide awake. A white face with blood red lips, razor sharp yellowing teeth, and a large red nose stared down at him with terrifying black buttons for eyes. The moment his hazel eyes had opened enough to actually see and his brain started to function, the sight before him sent the boy yelping and crawling as fast as he could backwards with his hands and feet. He ran out of mattress and landed with a thump on the floor between the motel's queen size bed and the wall, trapping the young teen. The face that had startled him was now coming around to fully block his way, causing Sam to back into the corner. He squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered with his body now curled into itself shaking. The clown let out a side-splitting laugh. The voice may not have been one he had recognized, but the sound coming from it now was one he would know anywhere. Sam cracked open an eye and watched as the hideous face was removed and a much less menacing freckled face with green eyes was revealed.

"Dean?" Sam squealed. The older teen was doubled over with his arms around his stomach as he continued to giggle, tears were rolling down his cheeks from his now slits for eyes.

"Oh man, you shoulda seen your face," the older brother said before exploding once again.

"You're a freakin jerk!" Sam snapped.

"Happy Halloween Sammy!" Dean said now back under control, a large childish grin on his face. He put his hand out towards the younger brother, but instead of taking the offered help, Sam used the wall to push himself to his still shaky feet. The whole time his infamous glare never left Dean. "Come on Sam lighten up, it's Halloween."

"So?" Sam retorted.

"So, it's a day for pranks, scaring the shit out of people, good eats, and my personal favorite, hot chicks in sexy costumes" Dean answered still in high spirits. He tossed the mask carelessly onto the younger brother's bed. Sam scrunched up his face and his eyes followed it until it flopped laying so that it's empty button eyes were staring up at the ceiling.

"Whatever," Sam scoffed.

"Don't be a spoil sport just because I got you good. You gotta learn to laugh at yourself a little Sammy." The younger brother climbed back onto his bed, kicked the mask off and onto the floor, and scooted over until he was sitting back to the side he had been sleeping on. He snatched up the book that was laying on his nightstand, and opened it to the page that was dog eared. "Oh no you don't," Dean said walking over and ripping the book from Sam's hands.

"Hey, give it back!" The younger boy yelled jumping to his feet.

"You aren't going to geek your way through this day."

"Give it back Dean!" The younger teen repeated reaching for his book. Dean simply held it out of the smaller boys reach.

"Sorry pipsqueak, I'm older, stronger, and taller than you."

"Dad says he thinks I'm gonna be taller than you when I'm done growing," Sam riposted taking an ego hit to his brother and pretending to have lost interest in his stolen book.

"Pfft yeah right, I'll believe that when I see it," Dean replied in disbelief. "You're the little brother, always have been, always will be."

"Maybe in age, but my height depends on genes," Sam explained with a bored shrug.

"Dad really thinks you'll be taller?" The older boy asked, disappointment edging into his voice. When Dean's arms dropped to his sides, Sam rushed at his big brother and tugged the book from his grip.

"Yep," he said with a small satisfied grin. He threw himself onto his bed and resumed reading.

"Whatever, I'm still always going to be the oldest, which means I'm always going to be right."

"Mhmm," Sam mumbled.

"Come on Sammy, we're hunt free, it's Halloween, let's go out tonight. Have some fun."

Sam peeked above his book at his brother.

"Go, have fun. I'll be here when you get home. Just, don't come back drunk or with a girl," he said returning his eyes to his reading.

"Hey that was one time." Sam once again glanced at his brother. "Ok maybe twice." The younger boy just shook his head and raised his book up higher as though in doing so, Dean would simply disappear. He marched over and snatched up the book once again.

"Dean," Sam warned.

"Listen to me," Dean started now that he had Sam's undivided attention. The younger Winchester crossed his arms over his chest. "There's this haunted house that's only open tonight. I was thinking we could go check it out, maybe hit up a few houses on the way." Sam noticed the hopeful gleam in his brother's eyes and eagerness in his tone.

"Then go," he said.

"You're coming with me," Dean replied.

"I've already told you Dean, I'm not interested. I'm not dressing up, I'm not going trick or treating, and I'm not going to some stupid haunted house. I hate Halloween."

"What? But you use to love it," the older brother countered.

"Yeah well, I guess hunting actual monsters just took the fun from it." Dean's face fell and Sam caught a glimpse of what he recognized as guilt take hold of his brother. He meant what he said, he couldn't stand or understand the holiday anymore, but he also could tell it meant something to Dean. He didn't know why it did, but the point was it did. "Alright fine," Sam huffed. "I'll go with you." He rolled his eyes with his arms remaining crossed and his tone nothing short of uninterested. His brother's face lit up.

"It's called 'All Hallows Scream.' It's a huge house where everything inside is all mechanical, no actors. Should be lame," he smiled.

"Halloween is lame," Sam grumbled.

"Alright, I'm gonna hop in the shower," Dean reported tossing the book to his brother as he passed on his way to the restroom. A mischievous smile spread across his face, unseen by the engrossed sibling. "Hey Sam, think fast!" Dean launched the clown mask at his little brother. Sam deflected it and was on his feet in seconds.

"Dean!" He yelled. The older brother ducked into the bathroom quickly shutting the door and locking it only seconds before Sam slammed his fits into it. Dean's uncontrollable chuckles could be heard only slightly muffled by the thin piece of wood that separated them. "Jerk!"

"Bitch!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Tha'm you LilyBolt and miXiZ for your support and friendship and thank you to everyone else who reads this.**

 **If any of you are following "Under the Weather,"Behind Green Eyes," and/or "If I Die Before I Wake," I have a quick update. I will be busy for the next couple of weeks and therefore it may take me a bit longer to post them. I'm sorry. But I promise I am still working on them.**

Ch 2

When Dean re-emerged from the bathroom, he found his brother sitting on his bed with his right leg crossed over his left and his nose buried in his book. As he approached his own bed, he saw his clown mask now laying in shreds on top of his pillow. He looked down at it then glanced over at his little brother.

"Dude, that mask wasn't cheap you know?"

"Well, then, you shouldn't have chased me with it," Sam said into his book. His eyes never leaving the page. "Besides, it's not like you actually paid for it."

"Actually smart ass, I did. Bought it with the money I hustled back in Indiana."

"Not my problem. You shouldn't have wasted it on something stupid and pointless then," he shrugged.

"It wasn't pointless, it served its purpose. Your face was priceless," Dean said with a small laugh as though he were re-watching the incident play through in his mind. Sam rolled his eyes. "Come on Sammy, don't be jealous." Sam brought his book down to his lap and glared at his brother.

"What?"

"You heard me, you're jealous."

"Of what?"

"Of the fact that nothing scares me. Nothing. Not spiders, snakes, blood, guts, water, fire, rodents, small spaces, clowns, not even the dark." Sam sat staring at Dean. He wasn't wrong, or at least if he was, he did a really good job of hiding it. Sam had never actually seen Dean scared of anything before. Startled, sure, a few times. However that's a reasonable reaction when something springs out at you when you aren't expecting it. His brother faked being a lot of things, but faking being tough was not one of them. He was one tough son of a bitch and Sam knew that, he had seen it. Both his brother and his father were, which made his coulrophobia that much more annoying. Why did he have be afraid of something when his family clearly wasn't? With nothing to throw back at him, the younger brother just shook his head and returned to his book.

The rest of the day the brothers sat inside the motel room, with the exception of a much needed food run. Sam read while Dean flipped absent mindly through the channels on their motel tv. He was itching to go out, being stuck in the crappy little room was never Dean's first, second, or even third choice when not on a hunt. However, after practically forcing Sam to go out that night, he felt it was only fair he let him stay in and nerd out during the day. Besides, all of the fun stuff didn't happen until the sun went down anyways.

The moment the sun began to sink and the sky darkened, Dean was up on his feet, the tv turned off, and the keys to the Impala in his hand.

"Alright, let's go Sammy," he rang. Grab your coat." Sam had finished his first book and was on his second when he was summoned. He sighed, dog eared his page, put his shoes on, grabbed his beige corduroy jacket, and followed Dean down out of the room and to the car.

Their dad had left the Impala to the oldest son only a couple weeks after he got his official drivers license. Dean had been beside himself with joy the moment the metal key ring was transferred over from John to him. Unlike his brother, Sam had never expressed any interest in the car. John figured if it was ever going to happen, it would have by now. After all, Dean had been in love with the thing since the boy knew what a car was.

He pulled the Impala up to the curb of a little suburban street a few blocks away from the motel and parked her. As the exited, a crisp breeze hit their faces and various aromas from chimneys to freshly baked goodies filled the air. Dean took inhaled as if trying to take it all in and then exhaled. There was no smell he appreciated more than a 'just out of the oven' pie. Leaves of brown, orange, and red crunched under the weight of their boots and swirled around their feet as they started off down the street. Countless people all wearing costumes that ranged from insects and animals to movie or tv characters to monsters and everything in between were walking in groups up and down the sidewalk. Dean's eyes would wander from girl to girl, some of them causing him to do a double take or what Sam called 'an owl maneuver' with his head. He would give his best flirtatious smile and wink as they passed by, causing most girls to smile back, hide their blushing face, wink, or giggle with their friends. Most times they did all of the above. While Dean was "window shopping," Sam was busy trying to dodge all of the small children who weren't paying attention to where they were going and the larger teenagers who simply felt that they shouldn't have to move for anybody. A few times his eyes fell on someone dressed as a clown and Sam scurried to Dean's side putting his big brother between him and the horrific sight. If Dean noticed, he didn't show it.

The older teen turned and walked up to a house that had been decorated with spiders of every size all up and down the house as well as anywhere else the decorator could get them to stay without the wind taking hold and tossing them about all over his lawn or the street. Purple lights hung from the roof and wrapped around the few trees in the front yard and spiderwebs stretched out all along the property. Sam didn't have to ask Dean what he was doing, he knew damn well. Despite the younger Winchester telling his brother he didn't want to go trick or treating, he had been pulled into it. The younger teen couldn't wait until he was older. Then Dean finally would have to let him make his own decisions as to what he wanted to do, and his brother would have no say. A sea of small children all dressed up had their bags, buckets and pillow cases out and at the ready as one of them rang the doorbell. The instant the front door opened and a man in his forties appeared, their was an outburst of "trick or treat." The smiled and dropped a few pieces into each bag. When he turned to Sam who had been standing with his arms to his side and a bored look on his face, he frowned.

"Where's your costume boy?" The younger teen looked down at his plaid flannel long sleeve shirt and his worn out second hand jeans, then back up.

"I'm a lumberjack," he quickly fabricated.

"I see. Where's your bag lumberjack?" The man asked. Dean nudged Sam's shoulder and the younger brother rolled his eyes and put his hands out. The man smiled and dropped pieces of candy into them. The younger teen thanked the man and was off, cramming his sweets into his brothers jacket pocket. One way or another most if not all of Sam's candy would end up with him anyways, he figured he may as well just give them to him now. Not that he minded, sugar was hardly ever enticing to the younger Winchester anymore. They repeated this a couple more houses along the way.

As they were walking along, Dean came to a sudden stop causing Sam to bump into him. The younger boy turned to look up at his brother then followed his gaze with his own. On the front porch of a two story house had been a girl roughly around Dean's age handing out candy to the trick or treaters. She wore a long flowing white gown with a halo and wings, and her long golden brown hair hung down just below her chest. The older teen began to make his way over to her with a grin on his face, Sam's calls falling on deaf ears. The angel was bent over handing a bite size chocolate bar to a little blond haired witch when Dean approached, Sam on his heels.

"Hi," he greeted.

"Hi." Her smile faded as she turned to growler at him.

"What's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?" Sam facepalmed. Normally Dean didn't need a good pick up line to get a girl, and in this case, Sam wasn't sure that it would have even made a difference if he had had one.

"Oh God," she rolled her eyes and placed her hand that wasn't holding the large festive bowl on her hips. "Do you know how many times I've heard that line? Or 'did it hurt when you fell from heaven?' Or 'hey angel, you wanna a little devil in you?'"

"I just-"

"Don't. Even."

"Alright fine, I get it, I'll go. But before I do, can I get some sugar?" The girl gave Dean a warning glare. "I meant candy for my little brother," he clarified. She took a bit size Kitkat bar and threw it at him, then she grabbed handful of candy from her bowl and turned to face Sam.

"Brother?" She asked, he nodded. The angel overflowed the younger Winchester's hands with chocolate causing pieces to fall to the porch. "Sorry to hear it." With that she turned from them both, her smile and sweet demeanor restored as a new wave of children approached. Dean stuffed his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket, turned, and stomped off. Sam dumped the candy into his own jacket and followed. As Dean began to approach the next house, the younger teen paused.

"Stop." The older brother turned to look at him with a scowl on his face.

"What?"

"I already told you, I don't want to go trick or treating."

"Oh come on Sammy."

"I'm thirteen Dean, I'm not a kid anymore," Sam argued.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I just...I don't understand why we're even here. You wanted to go to some stupid haunted house, fine. But I don't get why we're trick or treating. You aren't even doing it, you're just standing there eye humping girls. What's the point in going if I don't want to and you aren't going to? You're seventeen anyways, no one gives candy to people who are old enough pay for their own." Dean stood dumbfounded. Finally, he tore his eyes from Sam and shook his head giving a small irritated laugh before sucking his lower lip.

"Fine," his voice was low and calm as he turned and started walking back in the direction they had just came from.

"Dean-" Sam started, picking up his pace to tail his brother.

"I said fine, Sam." His brother snapped.

"Dean I just, I don't understand-"

"I heard you!"

"Help me to!"

"It doesn't matter." Sam rushed after his brother stopping short in front of him. Dean came to a halt and rolled his eyes.

"Tell me."

"Or what?"

"Dean, stop acting like Dad and just talk to me." At the word "Dad," the older teen tensed and glared at his brother.

"What do you mean stop acting like Dad?" His tone defensive.

"I mean stop being an evasive dick and just talk to me." Sam's voice wasn't challenging but rather what the oldest teen had deemed his little brother's "soothing" voice. He stood staring at him, silence falling between the two.

"Why do you care?"

"Because, I know it's bothering you." Sam's hazel eyes bore into Dean's green ones as he eagerly awaited an answer.

"I just-" the older brother started. The younger boy didn't say anything, he had had enough of these kinds of interactions with him to know that if he said even a word, he could lose Dean to silence. "I know you don't like hunting and I know you wish you could be a 'normal' kid. I just thought maybe-" He froze and turned his gaze to look up across the way. He didn't have to go on, Sam understood. He had just wanted to treat his kid brother who was always complaining about not getting to go out and do things like a regular person, by taking him out and doing just that. A lot of kids his age were still out on Halloween knocking on doors for candy, some in costume and some not. What made him too old? His brother was simply trying to make Sam feel like he had always wanted to feel, normal, and he had just treated him poorly about it.

"Dean, I-"

"Forget about it. Let's just go back to the motel." Sam's eyes began to shine and he quickly pushed tears away.

"What about the haunted house?"

"Fuck it."

"But I wanna see it," the little brother said working up his voice so that he sounded genuinely interested. "Yeah right," Dean scoffed.

"No Dean I really do. Please?" There it was, the word that always seemed to pierce the stubborn heart. There was so much power in that simple little word that Dean wasn't sure his little brother was even aware of. Although that was just half the won battle. Sam could win debates and fights with his eyes, and more often than not he did, at least he did when Dean was the opponent.

"Make up your mind, will ya? I swear I have a kid sister," he grumbled and turned back towards the direction of the haunted house. To an untrained ear, his tone and words would sound vexed, even rude. However Sam had had years of training in all things Dean Winchester. He didn't show emotions or share his feelings like most people, but it didn't mean he didn't express himself. Dean's comment hadn't been a means of ridicule, but rather a sign of affection. A small grin grew across Sam's lips, and together they continued down the way.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Thank you to all readers, reviewers, and followers. Social thanks to LilyBolt and miXiZ.**

Ch 3

All Hallows Scream was as pathetic looking to the Winchesters as they had thought. The house had the whole 'creepy abandoned ramshackle' vibe, but lacked what the boys considered scary. Of course when you are constantly having to enter places that would give any normal person chills down there spine and goosebumps on their flesh, plastic and fabric on a mechanical mechanism just isn't the same. The scariest part as far as Sam was concerned, was the legality of the building itself. It barely looked like it was standing, in fact he was almost certain that if the wind picked up, the thing would topple over and crush everyone inside. If there had ever been any paint on the house, it had long since worn off. A few windows were cracked or completely broken causing what Sam assumed were curtains to rustle about.

"Well, are you going to stand around or go inside?" Barked a raspy female voice. Sam jumped and spun to face an old woman dressed as a stereotypical witch, complete with a black pointy hat and a fake mole by her nose. Dean's attention snapped from the house as well and fell suspiciously on the woman.

"Someone actually lives here?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Of course not. No one has lived there for a long time. I bought it a couple years back so I could make a haunted house with it," she explained. "Got it for a good price too, tragedy happened in there. It's perfect."

"Tragedy?"

The woman gave Sam a mischievous grin that caused Dean to take a step a little closer to her and put himself slightly in front of his brother.

"Story goes there was a single mother with two older boys and a little girl. The brothers were just awful to the poor thing, teasing her mercilessly and scaring her half out of her wit. Their mother was scarcely around due to having to work two jobs so that she could keep a roof over their head and food in their bellies, and so they were never caught. One night, as she was climbing into bed, she found a large spider inside her sheets. The poor dear was terrified of bugs, and so she fled her room and into the hall where one of the boys was waiting unexpectedly with another one. He threw it at her causing her to back away and stumble down the stairs. It's said that she broke her neck in fall. Some say the brother had tried to grab hold of her by her necklace as a means to save her, others say he simply ripped it from her. That necklace had been the single item she had brought from her previous home and was a gift from her late father for her sixth birthday. Shortly after her passing, the other two boys were found dead in their home, a look of terror on their faces."

Dean scoffed and shook his head.

"Come on Sammy," he grabbed hold of the younger teen's jacket and steered him away.

"Keep the small child close!"

Sam turned to give the witch one last glance then turned back around as he and Dean made their way to the back of the line. The older Winchester glanced down at the disheartened look that now sat on his brother's face.

"Don't listen to that old dingbat Sammy, she's just trying to yank your chain."

"I'm not scared," he snapped. Dean smiled down at his little brother. "I'm just sick of being called a kid."

"I know you aren't scared. You're a Winchester. Besides, I've seen you on a hunt. You're the third best hunter out there."

"I don't know Dean, Bobby's pretty good."

"Yeah Bobby's badass, that's why he's fourth best." Sam chuckled and shook his head.

While the teens waited for their turn to enter, Sam watched the various groups of people in front of them. Most were teens that ranged from his age to his brother's but sprinkled among them had been people in their 20s or 30s mostly couples, but some of them with children that were either clamped onto their guardian's leg, holding their hand in a death grip, or burying their faces into shoulders. Dean chuckled slightly causing Sam to peer over at him.

"What?" He demanded.

"Nothing it's just, I remember when that was you," Dean pointed to a small boy being carried by a young man. The boy's fingers were dug into the man's shirt and his eyes were wide and alert.

"Shut up."

"What? It's cute. Besides, you wouldn't believe what a chick magnet you were," Dean whistled and laughed. Sam threw his brother an intolerable glare. "What? You were. Just wait Sammy, you'll be a chip off the old block with the chicks when you're older. Of course by your age I already-"

"Please just, don't finish that sentence." The younger teen squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head which only made his older sibling laugh harder.

Finally it had been the brother's turn to enter. The boys were submerged into darkness, with only a tiny bit of light visible for people to see where they were walking. It felt relatively large for how it looked on the outside. Dean guessed the place probably no longer had walls that created actual rooms anymore but rather these new ones that had been put up to create ones that suited an attraction. A few minutes in they had already passed through a vampire room, a mad scientist room, and a doll room. The boys simply snickered at the decorations as they dropped down above people, popped up from behind numerous ambiance pieces, and moved slightly towards them. Some would scream and jump, others would give the thing a dirty look, some would laugh, and a select few would simply keep walking rather because they were scared and wanted to get it over with or they weren't bothered by it was unknown. They wove in and out of doors that would open and close behind them as they made their way through different themed rooms. The brothers had been surrounded by groups throughout their time inside, until they came to one that was almost completely pitch black and housed at least six mirrors on either side. The room was silent, save a few whimpers from small children and nervous whispers. A blood curdling scream broke the eerie silence sending everyone in the room scattering, leaving Dean standing alone. He chuckled and turned to make a comment to Sam, but his smile quickly faded and his heart sped up when he saw the spot his brother had been standing in was empty.

"Sam?" He spun around. "Sam?!" Nothing but the recorded screams answered. Dean rushed to the door that led to the next room. Maybe Sam had gotten startled and bolted with everyone else. Maybe he had been swept up in the sea of people and forcefully separated. He pulled on the handle, it didn't budge. The older teen pounded his fists into the door as hard as he could repeatedly, but nothing helped. Dean retreated to the door they had entered from after leaving the spider room previous the one he was in currently. That door was just as impossible to pry open. He marched back over to where he had been standing before the room had cleared, his eyes darting around frantically. "SAMMY?!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Thank you everyone who reads, reviews, ffollows, or favorites this story or any of my others. Thank you LilyBolt and miXiZ for your reviews and support as well as anyone else who has reviewed recently.**

Ch 4

"Dean?!" He wasn't sure how he had been separated from his big brother's side, but he had. Sam slammed his fists on the door after turning the knob didn't work. "Dean!" He froze as the music in the background was brought to his attention, without the sound of him calling out to his brother or beating his fits against the door. His hazel eyes grew in size and his mouth fell open in silent horror. He had heard that sound before. The organ and flute coming together in a grueling harmony that was meant to emulate fun and happiness but instead brought on an entirely different emotion to the younger Winchester. Sam snuck a little further into the room and was overcome with bright spinning lights and neon colors. The walls were striped with neon pink, green, and yellow with multicolored circles spinning on the walls and on the ceiling. The combination of the motion and repetitive music was starting to make Sam's head feel as though it were spinning itself. Then, he heard it. The laugh that would haunt his dreams easily for a couple of weeks after this torture and drive him to sneak into Dean's bed at night in hopes that his big brother could somehow fight off his nightmares for him. Sam's eyes became orbs and his jaw dropped even more as he stood petrified.

It's back was turned showing tuffs of purple that was suppose to be hair and sporting a mismatch outfit that consisted of a pair of polka-dotted pants with a striped shirt and neon yellow suspenders. As if it had sensed the small teen's eyes glued to it, it's head turned 180 degrees and a pair of glowing red eyes found him. It let out another laugh that sent a mixture of warmth in Sam's blood and a chill to his bone.

"It's not real," he said trying to calm himself out loud. He clamped his eyes shut and continued to chant the words of comfort. Slowly he cracked one eye and then let out a gasp as they both flew open. The clown was making its way towards him, and he wasn't moving like the rest of the machines had. Instead, he was walking towards him as though he were an actual living being. Sam found his feet and bolted back towards the door that led to the last place he had seen his brother. He began to claw frantically at it once again all the while calling for Dean.

XXX

Dean thought he heard his name being shouted somewhere in another part of the house.

"SAM?!" He yelled back. He started to return to the door, but stopped when he heard a different voice call out to him. It was a man's voice and by the sounds of it, he was angry. Dean knew exactly who's it was, he would recognize it anywhere. However the owner of it was nowhere near them, not even in the same town. He was beckoned again and Dean's head snapped over to look at the mirrors. He squinted and slowly approached them, his eyes bouncing from one to the other as they all reflected the same image. "Dad?" Dean whispered. "What the Hell-"

"How could you Dean? Sam's dead and it's all because of you!" The mirror to his right morphed from John into a mortified Sam, his screams echoing through the room.

"Dean, help me!" Dean watched the mirror unable to look away as Sam's face twisted in pain and his shouting ceased. A pool of blood began to form on his chest and he collapsed to the ground.

"NO!"

"This is all your fault! You should have saved him Dean, you should have tried harder!" His father's voice bellowed from the mirror next to the one that still reflected a fading Sam. Dean's eyes began to water as his gaze remained on his brother while John's voice echoed through his mind. "You've failed your family Dean Winchester."

"It's your fault!"

"You're to blame!"

"You failed!"

"You didn't try hard enough!"

"You're a pathetic excuse for a son!"

"You're family's better off without you!"

The room was filled with voices that mimicked his family's as well as his own all shouting at him repeating over and over again. The distressed teen put his hands to his ears but they only echoed louder as though they were all bouncing around in his head.

"Worthless."

"Failure."

"Useless."

"Pathetic."

"Selfish."

"Despicable."

"SHUT UP!" Dean slammed his fists into closest mirror. It cracked and the pieces that had come in direct contact with him, shattered and fell to the ground. He didn't stop there. He swung his fist again into the next one, still displaying his father's image. "I'm NOT useless!" He shouted at it as that one shattered and fractured too. "I'm NOT pathetic!" He smashed another. As he swung to destroy a fourth one, something caught his eye. An unfamiliar face of a young girl appeared. Her eyes staring into Dean's right before she let out a terrible shriek, the mirror exploded into pieces. Dean put his scratched and bloody hands up to shield his face from the shards of glass that flew through the air. The room fell silent and he lowered them back down to his sides.

"Son of a bitch," he whispered slowly to himself. Suddenly, he could hear screams of others coming from all around. Whatever was going on, people were in danger. He quickly ran to the door to his right. The knob turned in his hand, but wouldn't open. "Sammy! Can you hear me?!"

"Dean! Help!" His brother yelled back banging on the door.

"I can't get in, it's a supernatural lock down!"

"What?!"

"You know that batty lady who told us that story? I think this place is really haunted. I just can't tell who's doing it. I think it's the girl!"

Dean waited, pressed up against the door so that he could hear and be heard. "Sammy?" Quiet. "Sammy, you there?!"

"Dean I'm-I'm scared," he admitted in a shaky voice. Dean slammed his shoulder against the door in an attempt to get to his little brother's aid. It didn't budge.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He tried again. Nothing happened to the door, but Dean was certain he would have a bruise on his arm by tomorrow morning. "Sammy listen to me, it's ok, you're going to be alright. Don't be scared."

"I can't." Dean couldn't hear what was going on in the room that was holding Sam hostage, but if his brother was that freaked out, he knew it could only mean one thing. They needed that girl that was keeping them locked away, to somehow get distracted enough to let her guard down. Dean didn't have much on him, he had truly intended for this night to be a normal supernatural free one. However, he never went anywhere without some kind of protection. He had stashed away a knife in his pocket and he always carried a lighter on his person, preferably his favorite silver Zippo. But salt? That was going to be hard to come by, and it wasn't like he was going to be able to come across their remains. By now Dean was surprised he could even think with all the screaming and hands, feet, and shoulders banging into doors and walls from all around and more than likely from every room.

Before Dean could make a move, a chill ran down his spine. He quickly exhaled and watched his breath leave him and evaporate into the world. Someone was close. He pulled out his knife holding it at the ready. Suddenly, the girl appeared and rushed at him, knocking him to the floor and blowing pass the door that led to Sam.

"Stay away from him you bitch!" Dean shouted scrambling to his feet. He picked up his knife, which had been thrown from his hand when he fell, and sprinted to the door. It flew open and a pale shaking Sam charged Dean. The older teen had to brace himself as his brother hurled himself at him and wrapped his arms around his midriff. Dean gave Sam a quick reassuring squeeze back, then bolted off into the room the younger teen had just escaped from. Sam inched himself in his brother's direction and peered into the room. The clown came into view, it's red eyes moving past Dean and locking onto Sam's. Before it could take another step towards him, Dean stabbed the knife into the spot that would be the mechanical clowns stomach, and moved the blade up. He pulled it from the clown and then thrust it again and repeated the maneuver. Once there wasn't much left, Sam joined his brother looking from the now shredded clown up at Dean.

"See Sammy, it's only fake, it can be destroyed. Nothing here is real, just the ghost playing tricks and scaring the shit out of everyone," he explained meeting his brother's eyes.

"What happened to your hands, are you alright?" Sam asked, concern edging into his voice as he looked down at Dean's hands. The older brother hid them in his jacket pockets.

"Yeah, I'm good." The younger brother eyed him suspiciously, but decided to go along with him for now.

"How do they know what scares us?" Sam questioned.

"I have no clue, and I don't know how we're going to torch the torturer either. I have zero idea if she was buried or cremated or what. My first thought was to burn the place down. Can't haunt a house if there is no house to haunt."

"But you could kill someone one, including us!"

"I know which is why I said my first thought WAS. Not to mention Dad would be pissed if we called asking him to get us from juve for destroying property. Or being accused of being pyromaniacs. All I have is this knife and my zippo, not even salt."

"Well...I have this," Sam said removing a to-go packet of salt from his jacket pocket. "I grabbed it for our fries from Big AZ Burgers." Dean smiled at his little brother with pride.

"Man I'm glad you aren't a low sodium freak. Alright, now how are we going to Ghostbusters this bitch?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Alright, here we are at the end! Thank you so much everyone for reading my Halloween story. I hope you enjoyed as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Thank you LilyBolt, miXiZ, Kas3y for your reviews and your time as well anyone else who takes time to read or review or likes it enough to favorite it.**

Ch 5

"Maybe you shouldn't have ignored that lady, we don't even know if the girl was cremated or buried,or that it's even her."

"It's her."

"How do you know that?" Sam asked.

"Because the bitch came after me. Besides, how was I suppose to know the place was really haunted? I figured she was making some shit up," Dean responded defensively.

"We have no idea about anything," Sam continued.

"That's not true. That old bag did say something about a necklace," Dean recalled.

"Dean there is no way that thing is still here."

"Well, it did break right? So maybe a piece is still here somewhere."

"Where would we even start to look for that? I mean a PIECE of it? That can take forever."

"Well we have to try something!" Sam chewed his lower lip in thought, then marched over to try the door that would take them back through the spider room. He could hear banging and screaming come from within as he tried the knob. It jiggled, but didn't open.

"Still locked!" He shouted over at Dean. "How did you do it?" The older sibling approached the door.

"I...didn't," he admitted thinking hard about how that situation had occurred. "I saw the girl, she rushed at me, disappeared, and then the door opened."

"That doesn't make any sense," Sam said squinting at his brother.

"It's what happened."

"Unless...maybe SHE opened the door for us." Dean quirked an eyebrow at his little brother.

"That makes less sense," he countered.

"No Dean, what if she isn't the one doing it." Dean could see his little brother's wheels turning, but couldn't quite wrap his head around what it was he was thinking.

"You going to share with the rest of the class Sam?"

"Ok look, the woman said that there were three kids, right? A little girl and two older boys. The boys liked to scare her. Well maybe they're back too. Think about it Dean," Sam continued when he his brother give him a puzzled look. "We're all being scared...well , most of us. The boys thrived on that kind of thing."

"Yeah to the their sister."

"Maybe because she was the only one around. Now they have a whole house to play with and the lady supplied them with all the right tools when she turned this place into a 'haunted house.'"

"But then why hasn't this happened before? She said she bought this place some time ago. If that was the case, they would have been doing this year's ago," Dean countered.

"Anniversary maybe," Sam shrugged. "We don't know how long they've been dead."

"Alright it's an interesting little theory you got there brain boy, but I haven't seen either brother."

"So?"

"So I'm not sure that you're right."

Suddenly both boys were overwhelmed with a cold chill. Both quickly turned their attention from one another to look around the room. Sam spotted her first, calling out to his brother just before she rushed at him and through the door. It clicked and a sea of people flooded the room the boys had been standing in. Sam had luckily made it to his brother before he was swept away again. They waited for them to run past them into the carnival room, then headed off into the now empty one ahead.

The room was covered with spider webs and all around them were spiders of every size. Everything from little black ones to large hairy ones. Both boys stood peering around the room and stepping on whatever spider found its way by them.

"We got through another one. I just tried it a few minutes ago and it was locked. Dean, I think she's helping us."

"What?"

"Think about it, you saw her just before the door opened and I was free, right? We just saw her again and now this one opened. What if she's trying to help us?"

"I know you're a little on the soft side, but-"

Dean was suddenly thrown from his feet and landed in a mess of spider webs. Sam turned just in time to see a boy around his age smiling wickedly at him. The younger teen began to dig around his pocket for his salt packet, but before he could grab it, he was pinned to the nearest wall. The boy's face still smiling at him as it wrapped its hands around his throat. Sam tried to call out to his brother, but it only came out a choke. Dean was having difficulties of his own with the other brother. He had managed to finally pull his knife from his pocket and swing it. The boy vanished, but Dean knew he didn't have long. He got to his feet, keeping the iron knife at the ready. Before he could make it over to his brother's aid, he was thrown once again. This time however, his head collided with the wall and fell limp on the floor. With one Winchester knocked out, the other brother joined the one that had Sam. The younger teen's ears were suddenly filled with the sound of screams as the little girl appeared once again. She rushed at the boys and Sam felt himself being free of their grasp. He gasped and put his hand to his throat as he watched the siblings rush at each other and then disappear into a huge cloud of smoke. Sam scrambled to his feet and scurried over to his brother.

"Dean. Dean! Wake up!" The younger brother shook the older one until his eyes fluttered open.

"S'mmy? Wh't happ'nd?" Dean asked pushing himself up on his elbows.

"She did it, she stood up to her brothers. They're gone.

"Who did?"

"The girl." Dean continued to get himself to his feet. Sam standing close by in case his brother wasn't mobile ready.

"What? So they're all gone?"

"Yeah, I think so." Sam knew his brother would try to come up with his own version of how it must have happened, he would never believe that the girl had helped stop her obnoxious siblings. A ghost was a monster and a monster was evil. At least, that's how his family saw it, with the exception of himself.

"Well riddle me this Batman, how did the ghost bring everything to life in this place?"

"I...have no idea." Once Dean was sure he was good to walk without stumbling, the brothers set off through the haunted house. Both lost in their own thoughts.

When the boys finally left the building, they were greeted with a fire truck and an ambulance sitting outside. A fireman was talking with some shook up girls and another to the older woman. Sam and Dean snuck away from the house and started off back down the street.

"Hey Dean? Back in that house, when we were trapped in those rooms, what did you see?" Sam asked.

"What doya mean?"

"I mean I was stuck with a clown, what about you? You aren't scared of anything, yet you were trapped in a room with mirrors."

"Yeah, because it was the lamest room and since it couldn't scare me, maybe it thought it could bore me to death," Dean replied with a shrug. Sam stared up at his big brother unconvinced of his snark.

"Are you afraid of mirrors Dean?"

"Are you serious? Mirrors? Why would I be afraid of mirrors?"

"I don't know. Maybe you saw something in them."

"It was only my reflection Sam, nothing else."

"Oh," Sam said with a frown "are you afraid of yourself?"

"Stop it wouldya? Look, how about we just go back to the motel room and watch whatever bad horror movie we can find and eat that candy?" Sam still felt like there was something his brother wasn't telling him, but he knew that continuing to ask wasn't going to get him the answer. Maybe one day he would reveal what it was that he was afraid of, but for now Sam was willing to let it go.

"Sounds good to me. Maybe we can hit up the other side of the street on our way? The night's still young. Unless you think you might not be up to it." he replied.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You did take a hit to the head back there."

"That was just a flesh wound," Dean replied causing Sam to smirk. "Yeah you know, there was this one house all decked out to look like a circus across the way," Dean teased giving his brother a playful nudge with his shoulder.

"Haha very funny," Sam replied rolling his eyes. "Oh and Dean, Happy Halloween...Jerk."

 **Happy Halloween everyone!**


End file.
